dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lay
Perfil thumb|250px|Lay *'Nombre:' 레이 / 射线 / Lay *'Nombre real:' 张艺兴 / Zhāng Yì Xìng *'Nombre coreano:' 장이씽 / Jang I Ssing *'Nombre japonés:' 張宜興 / Chō Ī shin *'Apodos:' Unicornio, High Unicorn, Dance Machine, Changsha's little pride, Little sheep, CEO Zhang. *'Profesión:' Cantante, compositor, bailarín, modelo, actor y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Changsha, Hunan, China. *'Estatura:' 1 77cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodiaco:' Libra *'Signo del Zodiaco Chino: '''Cabra *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). **'Zhang Yixing Studio' (China). Biografía Lay nació en Changsha, Hunan, China el 7 de octubre de 1991. En 2000, a los 9 años de edad, participo en un programa de televisión chino como el miembro del club de fans del actor y cantante Jimmy Lin, le da su primer contacto con la industria del entretenimiento. Lay comenzó su carrera como estrella infantil de la localidad en la provincia de Hunan, después de ganar el tercer lugar en un concurso organizado por el popular programa de televisión Star Academy en 2005. En 2005, Lay ganó el 2do puesto en la competencia Star Academy. Antes de unirse a SM Entertainment, Lay era una joven estrella local en China, y tuvo varias apariciones especiales en diferentes programas. En 2008, se unió a Lay SM Entertainment después de una exitosa audición con S.M. Audition System de la compañía en Changsha. En el momento de las audiciones, que tenía 16 años y estaba estudiando para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. En 2011, antes de debutar con EXO, trabajó brevemente con SHINee durante su gira de conciertos como el reemplazo de baile de Jonghyun, quien sufría por una herida en su pierna. 'Debut' El 17 de enero del 2012, Lay fue formalmente presentado al público como el sexto integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. Lay fue revelado en el teaser numero 10, luego en el Teaser 12 salió junto a su compañero de grupo Kai, en el Teaser 19 junto a Chen y Baekhyun, y en el Teaser 22 junto al maknae del grupo Sehun. El 24 de mayo del 2016, SM Entertainment revelo que Lay seria el siguiente en participar en su proyecto SM Station con su sencillo digital titulado 'Monodrama' que sera lanzado el 27 de mayo. Solo Debut En septiembre de 2016, se reporto que SM Entertainment planea realizar su debut en solitario el 7 de Octubre. El 29 de septiembre de 2016, SM Entertainment anuncio que Lay lanzaría un sencillo titulado 'What U Need', este sencillo sera un pre-lanzamiento de su primer álbum. El 7 de Octubre de 2016, Lay lanzara su segundo sencillo digital 'What U Need', esta canción fue escrita y compuesta por él. El 20 de octubre de 2016, medios de comunicación reportaron que Lay realizara su gran debut lanzando su primer mini álbum el 28 de Octubre titulado 'LOSE CONTROL', este se lanzara Corea y China simultáneamente. El álbum contendrá 6 canciones, todas escritas, compuestas y producidas por el mismo. Dramas *The Mystic Nine (2016 - drama web). *To Be A Better Man (2016 - serie de TV). *EXO Next Door (2015 - junto a los demás miembros de EXO). Películas *Kung Fu Yoga (2016) *Unexpected Love (2016) *GO Fighting! The Movie: Royal Treasure (2016) *Ex-Files 2: The Backup Strikes Back (2015) *The Baby From Universe / Oh My God (2015) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Temas para películas *'Alone (One Person)', tema para Ex-Files 2 (2015). *'Youth Happiness', tema para The Baby From Universe (2015). Bibliografía *''Standing Firm At 24/而立 24, autobiografía (2015) Programas de TV *(HBS) Happy Camp (10.09.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO) *(SMG) Go, Fighting! temporada 2 (04.17.2016, como miembro regular) *(SMG) Go, Fighting! temporada 1 (14.06.2015-20.09.2015, como miembro regular) *(ZRTG) Running Man ver. China (08.05.2015) *(HBS) Happy Camp (14.03.2015, como MC especial) *(CCTV) 2015 CCTV Net Spring Festival (11.02.2015, como MC) *(HBS) Crazy Magic Show (27.12.2014) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (2014, ultimo episodio) *(ZRTG) Star Room Escape (07.11.2014) *(SZMG) The Generation Show (22.11.2014) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (27.08.2014, Episodio 2) *(JiangsuTV) Celebrity Chef Has Arrived (20.08.2014, Episodio 1 ) *Top Chinese Music: segmento de cocina (19.07.2014) *Top Chinese Music (30.06.2014 al 06.07.2014, como MC especial) *(CCTV) Global Chinese Music (21.06.2014, como MC) *(Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *(Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan y Chen) *(MBC) Our Home’s Maknae (20.12.2013, junto a Kris) *(KBS) Hello Counselor (14.10.2013, junto a Kai, IU y K.Will) *(Mnet) Dancing 9 (28.09.2013. junto a Kai y Hyoyeon de SNSD) *(SBS) Star Face-Off Chuseok: "The Beatles" (20.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol, D.O y Chen) *(KBS2) Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *(Mnet) Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Suho y Baekhyun) *(KBS2) Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, junto a Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin y Chen) *(HBS) Star Academy (2005, Participante) Programas de Radio *(MBC) C-RADIO 偶像本色 'Idol True Colors' (16.11.2013, junto a Kris) *(MBC) C-RADIO 偶像本色 'Idol True Colors' (09.11.2013, junto a Kris y Tasty) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Xiumin como DJ especiales) *(MBC) Shim Shim Tapa Radio - Especial 'Masterchef Top Star' (05.09.2013, junto a Kris) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (2013, junto Suho, Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, D.O, Xiumin y Kai) *(KBS) Kiss The Radio (26.06.13, junto a Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol y D.O) *(KBS) Cool FMHong Jin Hyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Suho, Kris, D.O y Chanyeol) Discografía 'China' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Corea' 'Mini-Álbum' Colaboraciones *''Go Fighting Charity Concert - I Believe I Can Fly + Wings (junto a JJ Lin) (2016) *For you in Full Blossom (imágenes teaser promocionales) (2012) *SM The Performance - Spectrum (junto a Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Taemin, Minho y Kai) (2012) Composiciones *'Dance Practice' (Cancion de Fondo) (2013) - SMROOKIES (Irene & Seul Gi) *'I'm Lay' (2014) - EXOLOGY Chapter #1 : The Lost Planet *'I’m Coming' (2014) *'Promise (Chinese/Korean)' (2015) - Love Me Right (con Chen & Chanyeol) *'Dancing Young' (2015) *'Miss You Much (MYM)' (2015) *'Alone (One Person)' (2015) - Ex-Files : The Backup Strikes Back *'Youth Happiness '(2015) - The Baby From Universe / Oh My God *'Monodrama' (2016) *'what U need' (2016) Anuncios * 2016: Tide * 2016: Cornetto * 2016: Tmall Tianmao International (CF) * 2016: Clarisonic (CF) * 2016: Vichy(CF) * 2016: Kang Shifu (CF) * 2016: '''Pancoat (CF) * '''2015: Lay's (CF) * 2015: Olay (CF) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' EXO. **'Posición ' Sub-vocalista y 2do Bailarín Principal. **'Símbolo:' Unicornio (Curación). *'Educación:' **Hunan Normal University High School. *'Familia:' Padres. *'Hobbies: '''Jugar en la computadora, tocar el piano, la guitarra, bailar y componer canciones. *'Instrumentos que toca:' El piano y la guitarra. *'Entrenamiento:' 4 años como aprendiz de SM Entertainment (desde el 2008 al 2012). *'Comida favorita:' Comida rápida. *'Modelo a Seguir:' JJ Lin , Jay Chou , y David Tao. *'Fanclub:' Xingmi. *'Lema:' Da tu todo en resistencia, no explosividad. * Ganó el 3er lugar en 2005 ''TV Star Academy. * Lay sufre de hemofilia, una enfermedad que no permite tener una buena cicatrización, por lo que la gente que sufre de hemofilia debe de tener cuidado con heridas y hematomas, ya que la sangre tardará más en coagular. No es una enfermedad del todo grave, pero sí hace a la persona un poco delicada, y que tenga más cuidados. * Solía practicar más de 10 horas y llegar a casa realmente tarde. Eso no era requerido por la compañía, pero como él estaba realmente interesado en eso y era su sueño, trabajó realmente duro. * Compuso e interpretó la canción 'My Girl' en 2001, cuando solo tenía 10 años. Siempre fue muy popular, debido a que desde pequeño aparecía en programas de TV. * Compuso e interpretó la canción 'Tears Aiport' para su ex-novia, la cual lo dejó para que no fuera un obstáculo y él pudiera enfocarse más en la realización de su sueño. * Reemplazó en el baile a Jonghyun de SHINee en el concierto de SMTOWN Tokyo 2010, debido a que éste tenía una lesión en el tobillo. Lay llamó la atención de mucha gente. * Lay es muy delicado alrededor de su área del cuello, incluso si una corriente de aire pasa por él, puede causarle cosquillas. * Lay tiene un cierto parecido con Donghae de Super Junior * Puede tocar el piano sin necesidad de leer partituras, ya que no sabe leerlas. * Lay recibió elogio del compositor chino de renombre Wei Jen Yua, reconociendo su habilidad para componer música. Más tarde el famoso director Gao Xi Xi igualmente lo elogió y comentó que le gustaría trabajar junto a él. * Fue nominado por Weibo TV a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge". * Compuso "I’m Coming", y la presentó en el programa de fin de año de Hunan TV (2014). * El junto a Chen y Chanyeol crearon la canción 'Promise', que es un regalo para EXO-L y pertenece a su Segundo Álbum Repakcage 'Love Me Right'. * Cuando le preguntaron qué fue lo más difícil de los días como aprendiz, Lay respondió: “Para los aprendices chinos, la mayor dificultad es el lenguaje. Al principio había una barrera en el lenguaje e incluso las culturas tenían sus diferencias entre sí. Me llevó casi un año adaptarme a la vida aquí y en el entrenamiento en aquel tiempo; aunque pensando en la cantidad de esfuerzo que puse en ello, vale la pena. Ha pasado mucho tiempo; me he vuelto más familiar con el medio y me llevo mejor con los aprendices coreanos. Las dificultades están siendo superadas de forma natural”. * A manera de festejar su cumpleaños, el 7 de Octubre del 2015 realizó un evento fanmeeting en Shanghai donde deleitó a sus fans con una variedad de canciones compuestas y coreografiadas por él mismo. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rx5_5h65HC4 * El 30 de enero del 2016 mientras Lay filmaba para su webdrama chino Old Nine Gates, cayó de la motocicleta lo que lesionó su espalda baja. Inmediatamente fue transferido al hospital donde los doctores dijeron era una lesión menor, y descansó durante aproximadamente 2 semanas para luego volver a retomar sus actividades. * Lanzo su primer sencillo digital titulado 'Monodrama', siendo la primera canción en chino de SM Station. * JJ Lin es su modelo a seguir. Lay lo conoció por primera vez cuando tenia 13 años. JJ le dijo que tomara 3 o 4 años para concentrarse en la música y las oportunidades llegarían a él. 4 años después, teniendo 17 años, Lay fue a entrenar bajo la SM Entertainment. * En el Concierto de Caridad de Go Fighting, interpretó junto a JJ Lin, los temas de R.Kelly 'I believe I can Fly' + JJ Lin 'Wing'. Tiempo después, JJ Lin publicó en su cuenta de weibo una foto con Lay, con el comentario "Desde la primera vez que te ví cuando tenías 13, he visto tu transformación en la persona que eres hoy, creciste, estoy realmente feliz por ti, orgulloso de ti". * Es el primer artista masculino en aparecer en la portada de la revista china Youth. * Durante el programa We Got Married, Lay tuvo una aparición inesperada y es que mientras una de las parejas se encontraba en el aeropuerto justo llego Lay y robo la atención de las chicas que se encontraban presentes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QauPb9LS87c * Es muy amigo de Leo de VIXX. * Su debut como solista sera en el mes de Octubre. Esto lo convierte en el primer miembro del grupo en debutar como solista. * El video de su pre-lanzamiento de su mini álbum debut como solista titulado 'What U Need' llego al millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas y dos millones de visitas en dos días. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Baidu) *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Lay01.jpg Lay02.jpg Lay03.jpg Lay04.jpg Lay05.jpg Lay06.jpg Lay7..jpg Lay8.jpg 'Videografía' Lay - Monodrama|Monodrama Lay - What U Need?|What U Need? Lay - Lose Control|Lose Control Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CCompositor Categoría:CActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:CSolista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:CDebut2016 Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:Nacidos en 1991